This invention relates to a method for use in performing an anastomosis.
Upon removing a diseased, injured or otherwise disfunctioning segment of a tubular organ from a patient in a ressection operation, the free ends of the remaining segments must be connected to one another to form a continuous lumen through the organ to thereby restore functioning of the organ. Generally, there are two methods for connecting a ressected intestine. One method is an end-to-end anastomosis wherein the circular edges of the free ends are juxtaposed to one another and the organ segments stapled or sutured to one another. Another method includes the steps of juxtaposing lateral walls of the organ segments, cutting co-extensive openings in the overlapped organ segments walls, connecting the overlapped organ segment walls along the edges of the openings, and closing the free ends of the organ segments. The connection and closure operations are generally implemented via stapling.
In anastomoses the problem of leakage frequently arises. Attempts to overcome the leakage have given rise to a laser bonding technique wherein laser beams of relatively low energy are used to bond justaposed tissues to one another.